


Now Hiring

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/F, Gangbang, Group Sex, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Work, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Sweet Glaze is down on her luck She's just been fired from another job. Turns out that, despite what porn would have you believe, pizza restaurant owners do not like it when their deliverymares accept sex instead of money. Who knew? But now rent is coming up, and her dream of being a professional slut is looking less likely every day.Canterlot Castle is in turmoil. Wide Legs, the royal cumdumpster is retiring, and they do not have a replacement!There might be a way to make this work...





	1. Interview

Sweet Glaze stepped out of the restaurant, her head hanging low. She hardly even flinched as her apron was torn off of her by the boss's magic. She hadn't liked working there anyway, so she gave the disgusted look on his face no mind. All she was focused on now was finding a new way to pay the rent.

Well actually that wasn't entirely true. Some of the deliverycolts were pretty hot, and she would miss them. Never mind that she was being fired for having sex with them on the job. Oh well. She'd find another job, with other hot stallions to fuck in the closets and on breaks.

Just, she needed to do it pretty damn quick. The end of the month was coming up...

She wished she could just sell her body for the rent money. Prostitution had always been her dream, but none of the brothels were hiring. It was bullshit. She decided she would go by and see if there were any openings that had been made since the week before. And also pick up one of the stallions; she had had a long week, she needed a little break.

* * *

Sweet Glaze ate her cereal sullenly. Getting laid had made her feel a little better, but she was still broke. Actually it had made that part even worse. Those stallions downtown were good, and they charged like it.

She flipped through the newspaper, since she hadn't quite been reduced to using it as a dildo yet. She scanned the job postings, skipping over all the places she had been fired from... that was a lot of them. She was interrupted by the sound of the couple upstairs starting to fuck loudly. She sighed as the mare above her screamed in rhythmic ecstasy. All she wanted,  _all she wanted,_  was that, to be somepony's fuck toy. Was that really so much to ask for?

She laid her head on the table. She felt her body reacting to the sounds, her pussy loosening and wettening. She ground her hips against the chair, but her heart wasn't in it. "How did it end up like this?" she thought, "too depressed to clop."

She looked down at the newspaper under her chin. Her ears perked up; there was something about it that looked interesting even through the cross-eyed blur obscuring it. It lifted up in the pale red glow of her magic, and she read.

"Position in Canterlot Palace... Royal Cumdumpster, Wide Legs has announced her retirement... looking for replacement... !!!!" She jumped up in glee. "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" she screamed.

The mare upstairs did the same thing.

Sweet Glaze rushed to her wardrobe. She needed to be at her best for this. This was it, the chance she had been waiting for all her life. This was what she was meant to do. She  _could not_  afford to blow this. Well, she supposed there would be blowing involved, but—"Focus," she thought, "you can think about sucking dicks later."

* * *

She sat in a long line of chairs against the wall of one of the palaces many halls. She sat and she worried. There were a lot of other ponies applying too. More than she'd counted on. She double checked her appearance, making sure she looked as pretty as she could. She looked damn good, but she couldn't shake the feeling of how tightly her dress wrapped around her body. Would they think she was fat? Would they think that was a bad thing? Normally she liked how thicc her flanks were, but now it made her nervous.

And when she got nervous... she got horny. In fact, most things made her horny. She focused on that, that was good. For this job, horny was just what she would need. Especially since—she looked at the ponies around her—she was competing with the best in Canterlot. All the harlots, whores, studs, gigolos, and street mares the city could turn up were here.

A name was called. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard it, and another when she saw the mare it belonged to walking over. It was Velvet Throat, the most famous sex worker around next to Wide Legs herself. She had been Sweet's idol ever since puberty. She watched her pass in awe, her eyes lingering hungrily over her body, over her high, swaying tail, her curved hips, her wide mouth with its signature red lipstick, her long, ungaggable throat. She squeed internally: she was ogling her heroine! It was all she could do not to start clopping to her right there.

She had spent many nights as a teenager admiring her posters of the mare. Training her self to repress her gag reflex like she had. Clopping for hours on end.

And then those beautiful flanks swayed through the door and disappeared. She sighed, and resigned herself to waiting again.

There was a clock on the wall and she stared at it as it slowly ticked. Every now and then a random pony would come walking through. She eyed those ponies lustily. She mentally rehearsed what she would say in the interview. All those ponies in the palace must get so wound up in all the official business, and looking at them, she couldn't help but want to help them, relieve them. She thought that would sound good.

After what the clock said was fifteen minutes, but what felt so much longer, the door to the office burst open. Velvet rushed out. Sweet Glaze only got brief glimpse of her, but her eyes were full of tears, and her mane streaked with semen. She galloped out of the hall. Sweet Glaze felt her heart sink. "What's going to happen in there?" she thought, "she's the greatest whore in Equestria and they made her run out crying."

Another name was called out.  _Her_  name, she realized after a second. Suddenly she wasn't so excited anymore. But, she swallowed. She couldn't turn back now. This was her dream. She stood up and marched into that room.

It was a spare room, by the standards of the palace. There was a table in the middle, a chair on either side. A mare sat in the one across from the door. She was a light gray with a black mane, and chubby. Interestingly, she looked fairly nervous herself. And of course, she could not fail to notice the couch in the corner. There was no doubt what that was for.

She closed the door behind her, and walked to the table where she sat down.

The other mare had a folder in front of her, and a stack of them to the side. She cleared her throat and said: "You're Sweet Glaze, is that right?"

"Yes ma'am," she said.

The mare nodded. "I'm Pencil Pusher. Mrs. Legs had to leave for a bit, so I'll be interviewing you, is that all right?"

"Fine by me," Sweet said. She would have liked to push her pencil in this mare, if she had one.

"Now," she looked down at a paper in front of her, "tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm Sweet Glaze. My father was a baker, and he hoped I would be one too, so that's where I got my name." She chuckled. "That didn't really work out—my name fits, I mean—but his plans didn't work out.

But yeah, I really like sex, so when I heard this spot was open I knew I had to go for it."

Pencil nodded. "That's great. Actually the next question I have here is do you have any daddy issues."

She snorted, "Girl, you would not believe the daddy issues I have. Here," she stood up and turned to show off her cutie mark, a thick ring covered in a white splotch. "I told him this was a donut, when I was a filly. It's what he wanted to hear, but let me tell you, I  _was not_  making donuts when I got this thing."

"You got an early start on sex, then?"

"Oh yeah. How many mare can say they lost their virginity and got their cutie mark at the same time?"

"Okay," Pencil scribbled some notes down. She blinked after a second and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just a clerk from another part of the castle. I'm just not used to talking about sex so much at work."

"That's fine. It's not for everypony," Sweet said.

"Now then, I'm looking at your resume. It doesn't look like you have any professional experience in sex work?"

Sweet bit her lip; her ears folded down. "No... Not for lack of trying, I'll say that. The places around here are really picky. I've seen a lot of good lays get turned down, just for having a little too much junk in the trunk. Myself included." She swished her tail. "I do have plenty of volunteer experience. It should be near the bottom?"

"Ah yes, I see it. Okay—wow, these questions really jump around a lot—sexual orientation?"

"I'm, I guess bisexual? In terms of attraction, I generally go for stallions, though every now and then a mare'll catch my eye—you don't look too bad yourself, I have to say. That being said, I am not choosy when it comes to the bedroom. Mare, stallion, it doesn't matter."

Pencil, who was blushing from Sweet's comment responded, "And what about griffons? or dragons?"

Sweet pursed her lips and thought for a while. "You know, I've only ever done it with ponies up til now. I don't even know what dragons look like down there. But I don't see any reason that would be a problem. In fact, if I'll be getting the chance to do dragons, that just make me even more excited for this job."

"I'm glad to hear that. That's one of our biggest concerns. With all the work the new princess has been doing, we've had a lot more visitors of other races here.

Now, that's the first part out of the way. It's time for the, uh, 'practical' part of the interview. First, it says... it says, um, 'make me cum.'" She turned red and shrank a little in her chair."

Concern came over Sweet's face. "You didn't know what you were volunteering for did you? Are you okay with this?"

Pencil Pusher shook her head at the first question. But then she looked at Sweet. She took a deep breath. She nodded. "Yes. Hit me with your best shot."

Sweet smiled. "Great!" Her horn lit up, getting an "Eep!" out of Pencil.

That squeak was followed by moans as Sweet Glaze continued to work her magic.

She got out of her chair and trotted around the table. "I can do everything just with magic. But, if you want, I can  _touch_  too." She licked her lips.

Pencil's eyes were shut tight as she squirmed in her seat. She was not able to talk, but she mustered the strength and courage to nod.

That was all she needed. She grabbed her interviewer's fuzzy body and pulled her down from her chair. She kissed her, then stuck her hoof in her crotch. The combined stimulation of Sweet's hoof and magic made Pencil gasped. Her back arched in pleasure.

Sweet concentrated. She moved her magic deeper into Pencil's pussy, letting a few tendrils worm out to her asshole. Meanwhile her hoof had full rights over her clit. She stroked it, varying her speed and pressure, and carefully watching the responses she got. She found it only took a light touch to have the other mare melting against her. Before she knew it, Pencil was shuddering, and winking fiercely against her hoof.

"Wow, you came that fast? You must be really pent up," she said.

When Pencil caught her breath: "You have no idea. Thank you."

"No worries," she said. "It's my job," she added with a wink.

"Mmmmm, well we're not done yet. But either way, I don't suppose you'd be interested in coming over to my place tonight?"

Sweet laughed. "Slow down, one thing at a time. Let's get through this interview first. For the record though, I'd love to fuck you some more."

Pencil didn't respond. Her brow was furrowed as she read the paper on her sid eof the table. "You've done well so far, but here's the hard part. I think this is what caused the disturbance earlier. It says you will also need to demonstrate your skills in a group situation." She looked up and locked eyes with her.

When she spoke again, it was in an even voice, as if she were reading from a script. "Please lay on the couch. When I give the signal, multiple ponies will come in. Pleasure them as best you can. The safeword is 'lemon.' Good luck."

Sweet Glaze nodded. She was doing it! It was happening. She walked over and sat on the couch in the corner. Its black surface was cool and smooth. She nodded, head held high. "Send them in."

Pencil Pusher went to a door at the back of the room. She knocked three times.

The door opened and five stallions came into the room. They were clearly royal guards, even though they weren't wearing their armor. That was a pity; Sweet liked a stallion in uniform.

Sweet Glaze held up a hoof as they surrounded her. "Okay, here's how I think we should—"

They didn't wait to hear her plan. They had a job to do, and by Celestia, they were going to do it. By Celestia, they were going to do her. The first one climbed onto the couch and on top of her. His already erect cock slid into her pussy. She thanked Celestia for lubrication spells. The second one also climbed up. He presented his cock to her face. And she didn't need to be told what to do. She accepted it, wrapping her lips around the head and lapping at it. Then she straightened her neck and pushed forward, swallowing, taking it down her throat. Hah! this was nothing. She'd sucked dildos bigger than this. She didn't slow her advance until she felt the medial ring bump past her lips. She carefully exhaled just a little, making a wonderful gurgling sound as the air bubbled though the saliva that filled the spaces left in her mouth by the cock.

The stallion in back had a nice dick. She could ride him all day. But only taking two at a time wasn't going to cut it. She pitched them all over onto their sides. The stallions were good at this, and didn't miss a stroke in their fucking as they fell. Once they were down, she twisted, rotating on the two shafts until her butt was clear of the stallion in her pussy. She hiked her tail up to expose her waiting ponut.

A third stallion joined what was now a tangle of bodies. He stretched her nicely as he inserted himself into her ass. Pussy-stallion wasn't too bad either. She would have liked to continue slobbering on mouth-stallion's cock, but unfortunately, she had to breathe. She lifted up her head, drawing him from her throat. His cock left her mouth with a wet pop, to let her gasp for air.

"Fuck! you taste good," she said. She turned to the remaining stallions. "Hey! I got hooves, I got a horn. There's no need for you to wait over there. Come and get a piece of me!"

They stepped up. Because of her position, she really only had one hoof available. She grabbed a dick with it. The other dick she wrapped in the glow of her magic. She started stroking.

Five stallions. She was servicing five stallions at once. She was in the middle of five pumping bodies, and those bodies were in her. Even if there had not been any physical pleasure from this—and there was  _a lot_ —she still would have been in heaven. She loved everything about it. She loved making ponies feel good. She loved being dirty like this, being used. She could hardly move; she was in a cage of dicks. A slutty piece of meat being filled up with other ponies' meat.

She felt a pair of hooves tightening their grip on her flanks. The stallion who had started things off buried himself in her cunt as he blew his load. She couldn't do anything but moan as she felt herself filling up. He pulled out and off of her, and she felt his cum spill out of her and over her thighs in a wave.

The stallion she was jerking off with her magic saw the opportunity, and circled around to her backside. He wasn't so enthusiastic about putting it in, however, when he saw the milky pool of another stallion's seed he'd be putting his dick in.

Soon after that the stallion fucking her face put his hoof on the back of her head. She pressed forward, choking his cock down. Oh Celestia, how it swelled in her throat as he came. He pumped his load straight down into her stomach. Groaning, he withdrew. She gasped as he left, gulping down fresh air, not filtered through a dick.

Now that her head was free she could look around again. She saw the two she had finished leaving the room, as three more walked in. She came at the sight, just the thought of what she was about to do pushing her over the edge.

Everypony on her at the moment seemed happy where they were, so as the newcomers approached she yelled to them. "I have two holes free, come and use them!" They gladly obeyed.

She hated talking, so she was happy as she filled her mouth with another cock. It was so thick and warm and alive. How could candy even compete? And the stallion who came up behind her had no qualms about getting cum on his dick: he dove right in. She would have made happy sounds at him, but her mouth was too full, so she just made gurgling ones.

The third new stallion, who was having his balls magically fondled by her was lucky. He had only been waiting a few moments, when she felt the unmistakeable sensation of somepony cumming in her ass. The stallion there slapped her flanks in thanks, and pulled out. He was soon replaced by the new one.

She sighed internally with contentment at all the warm bodies surrounding her. This was the life.

But the second stallion she was blowing was on a hair trigger. It felt like they had barely started when he was pumping more jizz down her throat to join her breakfast.

The boys she was jerking took up there positions directly in front of her. They did not move to enter her mouth, but when she looked up, she was staring down the barrels of two big, virile cocks, with two pairs of hefty balls behind them. She smiled, it was a happy sight. She opened wide.

They had been waiting a while, but they didn't have to wait much longer. She increased the pace and intensity of her strokes, her magic touching them in ways hooves never could. Almost at the same time they exploded. She caught as much of the volley of semen as she could in her mouth, but there was just too much. By the time they were finished her face was completely plastered with cum.

She blinked slowly, carefully using her magic to wipe the tasty, salty slime off her eyes and into her mouth. She whined. "More."

Her ass-stallion, who had stuck around, heard her. She saw his cock restiffening as he walked toward her, and opened her mouth to receive him. She thought delicious things as she swallowed his length. He had shot his cum so far up her ass there was probably already some in her stomach. And now she was going to get some more in there. She was such a  _dirty_  mare.

But then there was no time for thinking, only "glk"ing on his cock.

Soon the cocks in her rear went off. First in her pussy, stuffing her womb with even more seed. Then in her ass, painting her insides white. She was sad, because nopony replaced them when they pulled out. There was nopony to plug her leaks, and all the precious cum was spilling out. At least she had a dick to suck. She went all in on it. She was determined to take as much of it as possible. The medial ring stretched her lips as it went past, but that was nothing, she went this far all the time. The challenge was getting it into her throat. She found to her dismay that this stallion was simply too thick, and she couldn't get that ring past the entrance to her throat.

It wouldn't have mattered even if she could have taken him farther. Because even with his earlier orgasm, he was soon ready. He flooded her with yet another creamy load. And then he just left, without a word.

And she lay on the couch, alone and bloated. She stared up at the ceiling. She slowly reached a hoof between her legs. If there was anything she didn't like about being a slut, it was how unfair it was that she had just caused nine orgasms, but had one herself. That was easily fixed, though. Her hoof and her clit were good friends, and as she played back what she had just done in her mind, she was soon arching her back and crying out in pleasure.

Her hoof fell limply to her side. It was funny, she had actually completely forgotten what she was doing. She closed her eyes. It probably didn't matter. No matter what happened, it couldn't change the fact that she had gotten an  _excellent_  fucking.

She heard hoofsteps. She reopened her eyes just in time to see a blue pussy descending on her face. A pair of legs straddled her head. Automatically, her tongue darted out, searching the mare on top of her. It traced the folds of the cunt that was softly resting on her muzzle, until she found at last a smooth nub, that she knew must be the clit. Her tongue danced on it.

It did not feel like a long time (but Sweet Glaze always lost track of time during sex) that she was eating this mystery mare before she came. Pussies, most pussies, were not quite as exciting to service as dick: there was no rush of hot cum to reward her, but it was satisfying all the same to set them twitching and winking, and to hear the moans and cries she produced—stallions were always so quiet!

The mare got off, and she heard a raspy voice say: "Mmm you did good, hun."

She finally looked over, finally having something to look at that wasn't genitalia two inches in front of her. Pencil Pusher was still in her chair. There was a look of awe on her face, and she was furiously masturbating. And closer, beside the couch, was the other mare. Her coat was blue to match her pussy. This old mare looked familiar, somehow, but it took her a second to figure out—

"Wide Legs!" she shouted.

Wide Legs chuckled. "That's me. I'd like to know your name. That was some nice work you did there."

She giggled, or tried to. It was actually quite hard when your throat had just been ravaged by multiple cocks, and your stomach was swollen with cum. Eventually she settled for just talking. "Sweet Glaze," she said.

"Sweet Glaze? you look more like a Salty to me. How many stallions' cum do you have in you right now?"

"E-eight!" squeaked Pencil Pusher, as she came.

Sweet jabbed a hoof at her, "Hey! don't wear out that pussy, okay? We have a date tonight."

Wide Legs cocked an eyebrow. "You just got gangbanged by eight stallions, and you got a date with your interviewer?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Heh, I like you." She raised her voice, "Pencil, I think we have our mare. You get the paperwork started, I'll tell all those horny bastards outside to go fuck themselves."

"Really? you're choosing me just like that?"

"Look, to do this job you need to be truly sex hungry. And the sluttiness you just showed was one in a million. I could keep on interviewing those ponies out there, but I'd be wasting my time. There's great ponies out there, I'm sure. Just before you came in I had one of the best prostitutes out there, one of the best whores I've ever seen, and she couldn't take it. She was fine one on one, but that doesn't help when they just keep coming, and cumming. There's no faking what you just did; I know you'll be great, kid." She walked out.

Sweet Glaze couldn't believe it. She did it? She got the job? just like that? She didn't even notice that her hoof had sneaked back to her pussy, as far as she was concerned, she was cumming just from the news that she was going to be the next Royal Cumdumpster. "Oh Celestia, fuck yes!!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

It was her first day on the job, and Sweet Glaze was excited. Wide Legs was going to spend her last week training her, and she couldn't wait to see the professional in action. She knew how to make everything sexy.

She had showed up early. She had been told she needed to get her uniform. She had been up all night wondering what it was. A sultry dress, maybe, or a gimp suit, wouldn't that be hot. She did not guess what actually happened, which was that Wide Legs showed up with a marker, and wrote "Use me" on her flanks with arrows pointing to her holes. She loved it, it felt so dirty.

Then the boring part came, long tours of the castle. It was an unfortunately large part of the job, Wide Legs explained, it was a big castle, and the ponies who needed to get laid were rarely all in one place. "Don't worry," she said with a wink, "with all the cum you'll be eating, you'll need the exercise not to get fat."

"I didn't know you could get fat just off cum, Sweet Glaze said.

"It's not something most ponies need to worry about. Even prostitutes usually have enough time between clients that it's not an issue. You and I are not most ponies. Do you know how many calories are in a gallon of semen?"

"I... have no idea. But that's a  _lot_ , isn't it."

"Again, yes it is extreme, for normal ponies, which we are not. I'd say it's pretty normal for me to go home with about that much sloshing around in me."

"Wow," Sweet Glaze said. And she had felt bloated after her interview! "So how many calories  _are_  ther—mmph!"

Her question was interrupted by a guard mounting her as she walked. She stopped, though it was hard to stand still she was so excited. Her first time getting fucked at work and having it be part of the job! She shivered as the stallions penis slid into her. She braced her legs to support the weight bearing down on her. Her back arched into the cold, metal edges of the guard's armor, though she found a strip of warm flesh down the middle of his body. She looked over at Wide Legs. Her mentor was getting a similar treatment from another guard.

Her eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on her face as she got plowed. "Eight hundred," she said suddenly.

"W-mm-what?"

Above the clanking of armor and slapping of flesh, she repeated herself. "There's about eight hundred calories in a gallon of cum."

It took Sweet a moment to realize that her question was being answered. She was more busy processing dick than the things she heard. She nickered with pleasure. She was really processing this dick. Yeah! She felt like a real slut.

She glanced over at Wide. The older mare just returned a smirk. The guard fucking her suddenly started whooping and groaning. He collapsed a little on top of her as she wrung the orgasm out of him.

Sweet bit her lip. It was super hot to watch. Even as her own stallion started cumming and filling her up, she was left even hornier than before he had fucked her. She was sad when his dick left her, leaving her mare bits empty and cold and exposed, with only the slight warmth of his seed for consolation.

She stood panting slightly. She resisted the urge to reach a hoof back, or use her magic. She reminded herself that this was her job now and another stallion would probably come soon to fuck her some more.

"Now," Wide Legs said suddenly, "describe that stallion's penis."

"What?" Sweet said.

"You enjoyed that didn't you? So tell me, what did it feel like. I want to know every detail."

"Um, well, it was... thick, and... long."

"Oh yeah? How long?"

"Um..."

"You don't know, do you? You weren't paying attention, were you?" Wide Legs shook her head. "Look, hun, if you're going to do this, you're going to need to be better than that. I can identify every stallion here just from their dick."

Sweet Glaze nodded. She didn't want to disappoint Wide Legs. She was worried, though. This was not going to be as easy as she had thought.

Wide Legs gave her a thorough tour of the castle. They both gave passing stallions—mostly guards, with the occasional noble, diplomat, etc—thorough tours of their bodies. Sweet Glaze paid as much attention as she could to each one. And while it certainly enhanced the experience to try to be completely conscious of how they all fucked her—this stallion's shaft was bumpy with veins; this one slid smoothly into her; this one's head was almost ragged around the edges, it scraped her walls so wonderfully as he thrust in; this one flared like a motherfucker as he came down her throat, she could barely get his cock out of her mouth—Wide Legs was never quite happy with her reports, never quite satisfied.

Fear gnawed at her. If she couldn't do this what would she do? She couldn't think of anything that would be left for her if things didn't work out in the castle.

Even worse, as the day wore on, she found herself starting to feel tired. Sex had never done that, but by three o'clock, the constant onslaught of cocks and pussies was starting to get to her. It wasn't unbearable by any means, but that she could feel it at all scared her.

Meanwhile, she watched Wide Legs, a mare thrice her age chain sucking cocks like it was nothing. The mare swallowed three stallions balls deep with hardly a breath in between. Sweet Glaze was in awe. The urge to rub one out right there was intense, even though she was being tag teamed by her own two stallions, even though she had actual cocks filling her cunt and mouth.

The stallion behind her came, and despite the full day she had, the walls of her pussy dutifully grabbed onto his cock, trying to squeeze out every drop of cum, trying to add every little spurt to the lake of the stuff filling her womb. Not that there was any room left in there.

She was very, very full of cum. Bloated with it. Every inch of her insides was covered in it.

Her other stallion added yet another load to her swollen stomach. She collapsed as he pulled out of her mouth. She laid on the floor, staring as the mottled shaft, whose salty skin she had just been tasting went away. It was replaced by Wide's face, which had a concerned look on it. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a moment," she said. It would have been more convincing if she had not then curled up and vomited semen all over the floor, her stomach finally unable to contain any more.

Wide Legs helped her stand up. "You look pretty fucked out, why don't you head on home for the day," she said.

"Nn-no. I'm fine... I just need a moment to catch my—"

Wide Legs put a hoof on her shoulder. "Hun, you need to rest. Go home."

Sweet Glaze found herself too tired to argue; and the prospect of sleep held the allure that sex usually did.

A guard escorted her home. She would have blown him as thanks, but her abused throat made even that common courtesy seem unappealing. Her other holes weren't in any better shape. She just crawled into bed for a much needed nap, and told him he could jack off on her while she slept if he wanted.

* * *

Sweet Glaze had been more exhausted than she had realized, and she slept for far longer than she intended. It was early morning when she woke. Finally having a chance to think about how her first day had gone, it was all she could do not to break down crying. She curled up in her bed. That had been a disaster. She hadn't even lasted a full day, and she had been sent home. She was fucked, and not in the good way.

She wondered if she should even bother going back. She was probably just going to get fired anyway. Celestia knew she was used to that.

Hunger forced her out of bed eventually. It had been a long time since she'd eaten anything but cum, and her stomach wasn't quite as needy for the stuff as her pussy. Only slightly so, but enough to make a difference.

She ate some toast while she decided whether or not to bother.

  
  


She went to work. She wasn't propelled by hope so much as the image of Wide Legs in full dominatrix gear punishing her for her failures. It was a fantasy, sure, but it was realistic enough. So at least she had that lifting her tail on the way to Canterlot Castle.

It took her a while to find Wide Leg's office again. The castle was more familiar now, but there was just so much that she couldn't remember exactly where everything was. She was lost, is the point. A helpless mare lost in a strange place... Her libido woke again, refreshed after a good night's sleep. She was still lost, though.

That turned out to be a very lucky thing for her. As she wandered, she saw a familiar face at the end of a corridor. She hurried over. "Pencil Pusher!" she said, "how are you doing?"

"Oh hey, Sweet. I'm not too bad. I see you've started working here. How's that going." Pencil said.

Crap. Of course ponies were going to ask her about that. Sweet Glaze folded her ears back. "Well, my first day was yesterday. And..." She rubbed her leg. "It kinda didn't go so well. Do you have a minute to chat? I'm not really in a big hurry to get back to it."

"Oh no! And you did so well in your interview... And that evening." Pencil blushed as she remembered that night. She was much more used to spending her nights alone with work than... what that had been.

Sweet Glaze reminisced too. "Yeah, that was fun. I'd do that again." She ran her eyes over Pencil's flank. "I'd definitely do that again. You up for it?"

Pencil curled her tail between her legs, flustered. "O-oh sure. Sure! I'd love that. I guess we could go to my place? I mean, I don't have any of those fancy toys you did, but, um, yeah." She smiled.

Sweet gave a friendly shrug. "Hey, that's no problem. You can just show me your favorites," she said waggling her eyebrows.

Pencil blushed harder. "Oh, I mean, I don't have any of, uh, those kinds of toys."

Sweet Glaze blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Not a single vibrator? Butt plug? Dildo?" She got nos to all three. "Celestia's flaming teats, girl! How do you masturbate, then?"

"I just don't do it that much. I guess I never really learned how?"

Sweet Glaze's jaw dropped. She threw her hoof around Pencil's shoulders. "Okay, we are definitely going out tonight. And I am going show you my favorite sex shop, and we're going to get you some sex toys. Rubber horsecock may not be the same thing as real horsecock, but by Celestia if I want to go through life without both in me. Seriously, you have no idea what you're missing. But don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you?" Pencil Pusher wheezed, as the hug she was in was getting pretty tight.

"Whoops, sorry." Sweet let her go. "Not into breathplay, huh?"

Pencil didn't know what that meant. What she did know, was that the clock said she was late. "Sorry, I've gotta go!" she said, galloping down the hall.

"See you tonight!" Sweet called after her. Then she took stock of her surroundings. It would probably be better to show up sooner than later, herself. She was feeling a lot more motivated too. She had a date with a pretty mare to look forward to, whatever else happened.

Of course, that feeling had faded a bit by the time she found Wide Legs. Her previous anxiety returned, not as strongly as before, but it was still nothing that felt good. To make things worse, her mentor was being spitroasted by two guards when she found her, and so she had to wait awkwardly for them to finish. She couldn't even join in, as the guard's armor denied her access to their ballsacks. She just sat down and watched. Even though Wide Legs was good, and made quick work of them, it still felt like a long time.

At last they finished. The guards hurried off to actually do their jobs. "So there you are," Wide Legs said, wiping off her chin. "Want some?" she offered her cum and saliva covered hoof, and kept talking as Sweet Glaze sucked on it lewdly. "It's too bad you missed that. I would have let you join, but, you're late."

Sweet Glaze cringed. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time talking to somepony, and..." The floor seemed very interesting all of a sudden. She traced the intricate pattern of the tiles. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Wide snorted. "Sorry for what?"

Her anxiety was replace with confusion. "I... didn't even last the whole day, remember? I couldn't remember all the cocks well enough."

"You did fine, great, even," Wide Legs said. "You lasted longer than I did on my first day." There was a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Hey, this isn't an easy job. Even somepony as loose as you is going to have to work up to it."

Sweet hugged her. "Oh I was so worried. Thank you."

"Don't be," Wide said, returning the hug. "Especially since you've done the really hard part—you got completely fucked out, and now you're back for more." She let go of her. "Now, while I'm all for us making love here, we've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

It was a long day. Long and hard. Both Wide Legs and Sweet Glaze were left panting by the end of it.

Sweet Glaze was blowing a green stallion. She admired the coloration of his dick as it slid down her throat. It was mottled with black and a dark green, like moss. It tasted better though. Not even gourmet moss could compete with the saltiness of sweat and skin mixed with his deep musk. She gurgled happily on him, relishing once again the sensation of a fat cock filling her mouth. The warmth of it against her lips and tongue and palate. The delicate adjustments to keep her teeth off of it. Even the way it bulged her throat and blocked her windpipe. The sheer  _presence_  of it was overwhelming.

She was tired, yes. And all her holes were sore, throat, pussy, and ass. It hurt, sucking this cock. The last two days had pushed her body far beyond what it was used to. But it was a good hurt.

And then, far too soon, the stallion started quickening his thrusts. The copious amounts of saliva in her mouth glopped loudly as he fucked her throat. He was positioned so that each thrust pushed his medial ring in and out of her throat, making for a particularly brutal experience. Fortunately, everything was well lubricated with a thick layer of cum, left by the many stallions before him. And then she felt his magic pressing on the back of her head, and his cock swelling and pumping rope after rope of another hot load into her bloated stomach.

She gasped for air as he pulled out. He muttered thanks and trotted away. She just laid on the floor, quietly leaking semen. She had long since lost track of how many stallions had cum in her; she couldn't even remember how many orgasms she had had herself. She watched the stallion go, watched his swaying balls through teary eyes.

"Good job," Wide Legs said. "See, you're already getting better.

While that was true, she still wasn't in any condition to speak after what her throat had just been through. She continued to lay on the floor, lightly wheezing.

Wide Legs sat down next to her. She had taken a fair few loads herself, and cum oozed in a puddle out from under her. "Yeah, it's rough on your throat. Give it a little while and your voice'll be as raspy as mine."

The castle halls were emptier now. Except for the guards, most of the staff had left, and the place had been closed to the public for an hour. "I figure we can call it a day," Wide said. "What are you up to tonight?"

Sweet tried her voice, and found she could talk a little now. "I have a date. With the mare who interviewed me for this, Pencil Pusher."

Wide whistled. "A second date, eh? Seems like a lot of commitment for a mare like you. Especially at your age. Back in  _my_  twenties I couldn't stick to one pony for one night, let a lone two."

Sweet Glaze slowly stood up. "I didn't have a choice. I was talking with her, and I found out she doesn't have any sex toys—"

"Celestia's milky teats!"

"I know, right? She said she barely knew how to clop." Sweet shook her head in pity. "So I'm gonna take her to my favorite place and get her all set up."

That warmed Wide's heart. "You're doing a good thing, kid."

"Well I could hardly leave her alone like that. Besides, she's got a great butt. I'm definitely looking forward to doing that again.

"Also, 'Celestia's milky teats?'"

Wide laughed. "Oh yeah. Our Celestia's a regular cow. You ever want something to drink besides cum, just find her and have yourself a suck."

They walked through the castle together.

Sweet Glaze was very interested by this information about Celestia's teats. "You know, I don't think I've ever been with a mare who was lactating. How is it?"

"Well, I don't really go for that kind of thing very much. But of all the mares whose milk I've tasted, the Princess' is easily the best."

"I can't wait to try it," Sweet Glaze said.

They reached the front gates of the castle grounds. They paused for a moment, watching all the ponies walking around outside. "Whew," Wide Legs said. "This job never gets old, but I cannot wait to get back to my wife."

"Oh, I didn't know you were lesbian."

"I'm not. I'm straight, actually."

Sweet Glaze gave her a funny look. "You're straight, and married to another mare?"

Wide Legs chuckled. "It's a long story." Then she marched out into the street. Sweet Glaze did too, but their paths quickly diverged once they were outside the castle.

* * *

Sweet Glaze took a long shower, to get all the cracked and crusted cum out of her coat. It wasn't that she minded being covered in the stuff—quite the opposite, it felt so  _wonderfully_  dirty—it was just scratchy. Also, she did have a date, and she supposed that Pencil Pusher might be slightly less enthusiastic about being covered in a dozen-stallion cocktail than she was. And of course showers just plain feel good, even for filthy sluts.

She headed back to the castle, since she realized they had never gotten around to arranging a place to meet, but they both knew the castle. Pencil had had the same idea: Sweet saw her standing by the gates, looking around nervously. How the tables had turned since the morning. "Hey there, sexy," she said as she walked up.

Judging by the sounds Pencil made, she wasn't used to being called sexy. What a shame. Sweet was going to have to fix that.

Pencil fumbled for a way to respond. Friendly concern won out. "Hi. Are you feeling alright? You sound like you have a sore throat."

Sweet Glaze nodded. "I do. There's a lot of me that's sore right now. Work was rough. Better than yesterday, though."

"That's good to hear. It was pretty boring for me. But if I don't do all that paperwork, who will?"

"Are you sure that's what your cutie mark means? Because, girl. Anyway, let's get going. There's a lot for us to do."

Sweet Glaze led the way through the streets as the sun set. Fortunately, the red-light district was close to the castle. They had a job to do, so Sweet just pushed past the several prostitutes who approached them. Not tonight.

Finally they came to the shop. It was a little place, fashionably seedy.

Sweet Glaze threw the door open. She relished the familiar smell of the place, the sharp scent of plastics and rubber mingling with the funk from the stalls in the back. "Hey, Sexy, long time no see."

"Heya," said the mare behind the counter. "Who's your friend there? I don't think I've seen her on the street?"

Sweet laughed. "You're not going to believe this, but she's actually not a whore."

Sexy looked at Pencil. "Do you have any idea what you're getting into? Blink twice if you need help. But really, I'm Sexy Sugar, nice to meet you."

"I'm Pencil Pusher."

"That's a cute name. So what can I do for you two?"

"Well, I met Pencil here at work—I'm at another new job—and I found out her clop life is lacking. Thought I'd hook her up with some good stuff. Also just hook up. I mean, look at that butt," Sweet said, pointing at Pencil's butt.

"I'm right here you know!" Pencil said, turning her butt away from Sweet. Her face was flushed.

"Yeah, I know. How could I ignore that butt?

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna pick out a few basic things for you. If you see anything else in here you want, let me know. My treat."

Pencil stood in awkward, sexual silence for a bit. "Alright. T-thanks."

"Just so you know," Sexy piped up, "my body is part of the merchandise here so..." She flicked her tail. Then her ears perked up as she remembered something. She trotted out around the corner. "Hey Sweet. I got something to show you."

"Oh yeah?" Sweet asked.

"I don't want to scare off your marefriend here, but I thought you'd want to know, we got the new Fuckulator in."

Sweet Glaze rushed to her side, giddy. "Really?" Pencil timidly followed her.

Sexy took them to one of the shelves in the back of the store. "There it is," she said, gesturing to a monstrosity of pleasure.

Pencil's eyes went wide and her face pale. "W-what  _is_  that?"

"This, mares, is the Fuckulator 9001. The most advanced and intense sexual experience ever created," Sexy said. Sweet looked at it in awe, Pencil in fear, both in horniness.

"That's supposed to go inside me?" Pencil stammered.

"Yep," Sexy confirmed. "Though be warned, this is a toy for the truly dedicated. Like Sweet, or myself." Her voice lowered in annoyance. "Not that I can actually use it," she grumbled.

"Why not?" Pencil Pusher asked, oblivious to Sweet Glaze motioning for her not to.

Sexy snorted, "Simple, I ain't got a pussy." She turned and flicked her tail up to reveal a cock and a pair of balls locked tight in a chastity cage. "Got fuckin' gypped at birth and I have to deal with this nonsense."

She took a deep breath. "Don't let me start ranting on you though. You just find some nice things to shove up your hoohah." She returned to her seat behind the counter.

Meanwhile Sweet Glaze had already started browsing. It was surprisingly difficult to keep in mind that her standards were much different from Pencil's. It seemed to her like all the fun stuff was ruled out. All the dildos Pencil would be able to take seemed pencil thin... Okay, maybe that was appropriate then.

She noticed Pencil following her out of the corner of her eye. "So what did you think of Sexy?"

"Um," Pencil said.

"Haha, yeah, she's a character. I've known her since we were fillies. Let me tell you, she has not gotten one bit less—I don't even know how to describe it—Sexy. I do recommend taking her for a spin, though. She eats some mad pussy. Seriously, my treat."

Pencil stamped her hoof. "We're on a date, aren't we?"

"Yeah?"

"Then how can you be encouraging me to sleep with somepony else? Or talk about sleeping with them yourself for that matter?"

"You do remember how we met?" Sweet said. "You know, where I was applying for a position where I'd fuck dozens of ponies every day? And—Oh Celestia, you were raised by Monogamists, weren't you? That would explain so much."

"And what's wrong with that?!" Pencil said.

"Nothing. It's just, they're a bit culty to me. Like, there's so many ponies out there, why limit yourself to just one?"

"I... guess?"

Sweet picked a dildo off the shelf. "This one oughta be a good size. Anyway, don't worry about it. Tonight is just about making  _you_  feel good."

It didn't end up being much of a shopping trip. Sweet just ended up buying a small, soft dildo, the slimmest butt plug she could find, and a small vibrator.

They headed to Pencil's apartment, which was just fine with Sweet Glaze. It meant that Pencil was in front, leading the way, so she had a nice view of her plump ass the whole time. Sweet Glaze honestly had no idea how the mare had stayed so sheltered with a booty like that. And that was just one part of her! The rest of her was pretty nice to look at too.

Nice to look at and nice to touch. She was very much looking forward to doing some more of that.

  
  


Pencil's building turned out to be a lot nicer than Sweet's. It even had a doorpony. It made sense. Pencil hadn't been on the verge of homelessness a week before.

"Nice place you got here," Sweet said, once they were inside. Right away she started looking around to see where the bed was. She let Pencil lead her to it.

Pencil laid down. "So, how are we going to start?" Even though it wasn't the first time they'd had sex, there was still a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Let's just get started the old-fashioned way." Sweet laid down on top of Pencil. She reached her hoof down and started gently rubbing Pencil's puffy lips. Even with that mild stimulation, the effect was instant. Pencil's breathing became heavier.

It was actually quite relaxing. Sweet Glaze could have done nothing but that for a long time. Rubbing Pencil's pussy. Feeling the rise and fall of her soft, pudgy belly. Feeling the growing slickness on her hoof. Watching Pencil's reddened face as she panted.

It was comfy for her, but she could tell it was teasing Pencil something awful. Well, she had never had a mind to be a dominatrix, and she wasn't about to start. She cut Pencil some slack by bringing her hoof up to touch her clit.

Just a brush was enough to send Pencil over the edge. She pressed her head back against the mattress, letting out a series of whimpers and moans. Her body shook under Sweet.

"Damn, girl," Sweet said. "Either you're on a hair trigger, or you're  _really_  pent up."

All Pencil could do was ask for more. And that just barely. Her first orgasm of the night had not given her any relief, it only stoked the fire that filled her whole abdomen by this point.

Sweet whispered: "And now I'm going to find out which." She shuffled down on the bed to bring her head between Pencil's hind legs. The mare's cunt was a slate gray that contrasted against the light gray of her coat. More importantly, it was soaking wet. Sweet Glaze licked it. She started at the top, near the asshole, and slowly dragged it across. She was careful not to apply too much pressure and to keep her tongue flat, to avoid parting the labia, denying Pencil's clit any contact. Yet. She managed to repeat the maneuver four times—deftly removing her tongue whenever Pencil winked and thrust her clit into the open air—before she couldn't bare to hear the desperate whimpers from above. Sweet Glaze dove in, pushing her muzzle inside, tasting the sweet juices that she'd only been getting drops of before. She suddenly gave the clit her full attention, and was quickly rewarded with screams as Pencil came again, her legs closing involuntarily around Sweet's head. More pussy juices flooded her mouth. She pressed and rubbed her face in Pencil's cunt, getting her head covered in her arousal.

Sweet rose, pulling herself up by Pencil's excellent thighs. "Let's mix it up a little now."

She reached into the bag of toys they had gotten with her magic and took out the butt plug. She applied a lubrication spell, and gave it a sensuous lick for good measure.

"Did you really have to lick it?" Pencil said, "that's gross."

"Hey, would you prefer I licked it  _after_  we use it? Now, you ready? Let me know if it hurts at all and I'll stop.

She put the tip of the plug against Pencil's anus. Then, slowly, slowly, she began to push it in. She alternated watching the insertion and Pencil's face, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Pencil fidgeted at the unfamiliar sensation of her asshole being stretched open from the outside. She wasn't sure how to describe the feeling, but it wasn't bad, and it was definitely sexual. Sweet went so slow though, that she barely noticed it after a while—except for the feeling that she needed to shit, which Sweet assured her would go away—until suddenly Sweet let go and her hole pulled it the rest of the way in, making her shiver as the flare tapped the ring of her ponut.

"There you go," Sweet said with a smile. "Your first butt plug."

Pencil didn't care about that at the moment. She just knew that she  _needed_  to touch her clit. She reached a hoof down.

Sweet noticed, and beat her to the punch, munching Pencil's carpet once again. Yet again, Pencil came nearly instantly. Her first two orgasms hadn't helped at all, only making her feel hornier, but this one was different. She had never realized how involved her butthole was in her orgasms until now as it attempted to contract but was blocked by the stem of the plug. It was an entirely different experience than anything she'd felt before.

She felt something tickling at her lower lips. She looked down to see Sweet positioning the dildo in front of her pussy. She glanced up at her with a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her face. The dildo went inside her. Pencil Pusher writhed on the bed. She had never been interested in stallions, never done anything with them. Being penetrated was a completely alien sensation. The dildo sliding into her exposed her to the feeling of just how slimy everything was inside her. More than that, it was filling an emptiness in her she never knew she had. It just felt impossibly long, though. Her back arched and she expected to see it bulging outwards from her stomach at any moment. She came so hard she cried.

Sweet Glaze hadn't even gotten it all the way in yet. There was still a full inch between Pencil's backside and the lovingly molded plastic nuts at the base of the dildo. "You like this thing, huh?"

"UUUNGH! AHHHH!" was Pencil's answer. Sweet took that as a yes.

Sweet gave her a minute to catch her breath, or at least to stop cumming. Sweet was seriously impressed and more than a little jealous of this mare's ability to orgasm. She crawled back on top of her, this time coming face to face with her. "Hey there," she said softly. "Are you ready to really get started?"

Pencil whimpered, unable to imagine how this ecstasy could only be "getting started." Sweet didn't let her wonder long before she pressed into a deep kiss. Pencil kissed her more passionately than she ever had before. Then Sweet turned the vibrator on.

Pencil only had a moment to register the buzzing sound before she, from what it felt like, exploded. Sweet pressed the thing against her clit and she saw stars. She screamed her pleasure straight down Sweet's throat. Her hips bucked and her body writhed and she damn nearly passed out.

She came and she came and she came. Or, she did not have many orgasms, but one long, continuous orgasm. Maybe. She couldn't tell. She couldn't think. She was lost in pleasure.

Sweet Glaze adjusted herself on top of Pencil, feeling quite pleased with herself. She had just fucked the mare silly. She did want some action though, despite already having had a day full of it. She pressed her hips down against Pencil's bringing the vibrator into contact with both of them at once. It took her a lot longer to cum, since she was so sore, but Pencil never stopped cumming. It was still refreshing when her orgasm finally came, and she joined Pencil.

She stopped after that one. She could tell that her body wasn't going to give her any more at this point. She rolled down beside Pencil, and hugged her. She plucked all the toys from her with her magic. Pencil didn't even seem to notice in her state of bliss, and when the stimulation and the heaving and the crying and gasping finally subsided, she sank directly into sleep. She giggled a little at the cozy mare, she was jealous of that performance, sure, but not of how sore she was going to be in the morning. Sweet Glaze fell asleep beside her.


End file.
